Will You Save Me?
by SparkleInTheSunlight99
Summary: What happens when Rachel Berry is broken and on the edge and the most unlikely person is there to help? Friendships form, feelings grow stronger, love triangles began and when the Glee club is rocked by a shocking revelation and twist of event, who will hold it together and who will just fall apart? R&R :D
1. breaking

Will You Save Me?

Rachel Berry was tired of it all, the name calling, whispering, the teasing but most of all the slushies. That was it, Rachel Berry was giving up.

It was exactly 8:15am when Rachel Berry carefully descended the hallway stairs, trying to be extra quiet this morning, avoiding every creaky step and floorboard. When she reached the hall Rachel quickly picked up her backpack and made a dash for the door but it was too late - she was caught.  
" Rachel sweetheart?" Her Daddy called from the kitchen. Rachel dejectedly turned on her heels and walked towards the kitchen door.  
" Yes daddy?" Rachel asked, trying not to let her voice wobble.  
" Your dad and I were just wondering if you were okay? You didn't say bye this morning." Hiriam Berry asked his daughter, a concerned look upon his face. Rachel glanced in her fathers' direction since the first time she had entered the room, only to notice that the two middle aged men shared the same worried expression. Rachel was touched by their concern. It was almost enough to change her mind. Almost. Rachel soon snapped out of her little daze when her daddy called her name again.  
" Yes I'm fine." Rachel answered, not trusting her voice when she spoke.  
" Are you sure?" Her dad, Leroy, asked raising his eyebrows slightly, putting down his paper as he studied his daughter.  
" Yeah, honestly." Rachel smiled as she masked her uncertainty.  
" Okay darling if you're sure." her dad replied returning a genuine smile.  
" Why were you in such a rush dear?" Her daddy asked, taking the breakfast dishes to the sink.  
" Oh ummm I was supposed to meet Noah at the bus stop 10 minuetes ago." Rachel lied, stumbling over her words slightly.  
" Okay we won't keep you. Off you go honey, enjoy school and be home at 5:30 for dinner. We're having Chinese!" Her dad grinned at her.  
" Okay bye." Rachel answered, trying to hide the hurt from her eyes.  
" We love you." Her fathers said in unison.  
" Love you too." Rachel murmered as she slipped out the door. A single tear rolled down her cheek. It killed her to know that that would be the last time she would speak to her fathers or hear their voices again but she had to do this. Didn't she? Rachel had began to sob by the time she had reached her car. Looking at her house for the very last time Rachel got into her car and headed for the lake.

A/N: So thats the first chapter finished guys! :D Very short I know but this is just a little taster and if you guys like it I will make it into a proper story. I also know that this chapter isn't up to much but the other chapters will be better like I said this was just a taster. Just a couple of points; I am Scottish so I do apologize if I have misspelled any American words and feel free to correct me and also I am open to constructive critisim and suggestions. I would also like to say a quick thankyou to my best friend Rebecca aka EmilyILovedHerAgainstReason for her help and please check out some of her stories :D! Please R&R and until next time.  
- Jordan :D x 


	2. A helping hand

Noah Puckerman was sitting on the small cliff that lead down to the lake he stopped there on the way to school every morning for 10 as it was relaxing plus it was on his slushie run which was a bouns. sipping on his grape slushie he looked down at the water, still and peaceful when all of a sudden a flash of brown hair ran past him. Sitting up he couldn't belive his eyes when he noticed it was Rachel Berry. Rachel was running towards the egde of the cliff still crying as she went." I have to do this!" she muttered to herself determindly. She hadn't even noticed puck or that he had got up and now stood behind her as she pulled off her shoes and Jewllery(Hey They were expensive! ) and stood with her toes over the edge of the cliff. " Don't do it," Puck stated calmly.  
" Noah !" Rachel exclaimed turnning around to face him in suprise, a look of pure shock on her face, " Stay back. don't come any closer. Rachel warned turnning away from him. " Come on just gimme your hand." Puck reasoned. " No stay where you are, I mean it I'll jump." Rachel stated daringly.  
" No you won't." Puck challanged "What do mean no I won't! Don't prusumme to tell me what I will and will not do, You hardly know me, Noah!" Rachel spat angrily.  
" Okay hold up a sec, why the hell are we quoting Titanic?" Puck asked laughing taking all the seriousness out of the situation " I don't really know." Rachel answered honestly laughing slightly. " You must watch it religuiosly, your quoting it word for word ... hmmmm I wonder what would happen if word got around that Mr badass himself ,Noah Puckerman's, favourite movie is one of the greatest love stories of all time?" Rachel smirked.  
" You tell anyone your in for it Berry." Puck joked, laughing, but stopped when he saw Rachel's face fall.  
" You already have it in for me now," Rachel wishpered sadly.  
" No I don't Rachel what are you talking about?" Puck asked Genuinly confused.  
" HA! You could easily have fooled me! All of the Slushies, the teasing, the insults!" Rachel scoffed, rage washing over her.  
" Okay yeah I'm an ass, sorry, now could you please step away from the egde of the cliff!" " NO! I'm doing this no one cares so whats the point!" Rachel screamed.  
" I do!" Puck shouted back." " No you don 't you hate me." Rachel whispered, her voice bearly audible.  
" Listen to me Rachel, right now, Listen Rachel I know I've been a Jerk to you, I've made your life hell and I'm so sorry for that I really am. It sucks to know that I've made you feel like crap but the truth is your funny,amazing and a brilliant singer and we can't win sectionals without you so if your gonna kill yourself just because I'm an idiot your not the Rachel Berry I know." Puck told the brunnett truthfully. Puck knew things had to change, he was going to start being nicer to everyone... Okay so that was never going to happen he was Noah Puckerman but he was going to be nicer to would never tell anyone but he was actually looking forward to they're new friendship. Extending his hand round to the front of her,Rachel took his hand and turned to face him "I'm Noah Puckerman." Puck said in a serious voice, trying to stop himself from laughing.  
" Shut up Noah." Rachel laughed.

A/N : so guys that was chapter 2 I hope you enjoyed it ;D the 3rd chapter will be up soon but I would love 6 reviews before that happens:3 so until next time R&R

- Jordan :D x 


End file.
